A Silicon Photomultiplier (SiPM) is a single-photon sensitive, high performance, solid-state sensor. It is formed of a summed array of closely-packed Single Photon Avalanche Photodiode (SPAD) sensors with integrated quench resistors, resulting in a compact sensor that has high gain (˜1×106), high detection efficiency (>50%) and fast timing (sub-ns rise times) all achieved at a bias voltage of ˜30V. LiDAR (light detection and ranging) applications that use eye-safe near infrared (NIR) wavelengths such as Automotive ADAS (Advanced Driver Assistance Systems), 3D depth maps, mobile, consumer and industrial ranging are utilised in compact environments. LiDAR systems typically require optics having a large focal length which makes them unsuitable for operating in compact environments.
There is therefore a need to provide for a LiDAR system which utilises SiPM technology and addresses at least some of the drawbacks of the prior art.